


A prayer gone delightfully wrong

by neitherbluenorgreen



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2106882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neitherbluenorgreen/pseuds/neitherbluenorgreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a hot summer day May prays to Thor for thunder and rain, but his brother heeds her call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A prayer gone delightfully wrong

It’s been too hot all week, but this weekend was taking the cake. It’s been pleasantly warm in the early morning hours and since then the temperatures just rose and rose and the sun burned unrelentingly.  
May was glad she had finished all her work during the week nights, because she would not be able to use her head today.. too hot. She tried staying in, curtains closed, but unlike the past days the heat just got everywhere. Even the cellar was warm. She only had a tiny garden, but at least this way she could use some sheets to give her some shade. Feet in a tub with cold water, a cold drink in her hand, she just lay in her sun lounger and tried not to move too much. Usually she would have read, but even that was too much. She felt the sweat running down her body even when she just moved to put the glass away.  
Weather reports had said nothing about the weather getting better and she mused if she maybe should try a rain-dance – but the only thing that would rain would be her sweat.

She snorted and muttered “O Thor, God of Thunder! Brew a storm! Call the clouds! Bring down the lightning!” and giggled. If only it was that easy. Just calling Thor and he’d brew a storm. Maybe she could do some research on the internet on how to call Gods to her home…  
After a while she had to get up to get something cold to drink again. Though it meant actually moving it was nicer to store the drinks inside than to have them with her in the garden and letting them get warm.  
Walking from the veranda door through the living room to the kitchen, she turned on the TV to catch the weather report. No rain was announced, no lighting storms, just more heat and “nice blue sky”. She took an ice cube and ran it over her neck, her wrists and between her breasts. It melted far too quickly and she sighed deeply.  
"Thor! Show up already! I need relief!" she yelled at the ceiling and grinned at herself for having that stupid idea again.  
The day dragged on and on and after her second cold shower she just lay on her bed, naked. If only the heat didn’t make her horny, as well. Maybe it was all the slick sweat or the warm blood pumping, but hot summer days always did this to her.  
Closing her eyes she imagined somebody taking another of those ice cubes and running it over her body. She sighed and murmured: “Gods, it’s even too hot to masturbate, send help!”  
"We can’t have that, now can we, darling?" whispered a voice close to her ear and she jumped up. There was nobody there. The bedroom was empty, the blinds closed. Great, now the heat was giving her hallucinations.

She went over to her closet and picked out fresh knickers and a silk camisole. She didn’t plan to go anywhere today and it was too hot to wear much more. She walked into the darkened living room and turned off the TV. Maybe she had mistaken something on TV for that whisper.  
Dropping onto her Ottoman, she rested her elbows on her knees and let her head drop forward, eyes closed. She just didn’t know what to do with herself at the moment.  
Suddenly there was a rush of cold air in the room. She enjoyed the chill it sent down her back. Maybe it would start to rain after all? The rustling of fabric promised more wind, but when she looked up, the curtains were hanging still.  
"What the hell..?" she murmured and stood up.  
"Don’t worry, pet, it’s just me," stated that voice from behind her and she turned around with a yelp. Out of nowhere there was a man in her living room. He was tall and had black hair, slicked back and reaching to his shoulders. His sharp features sported a wolfish grin. He wore a light green tunic and black leather trousers. She backed away from him towards the veranda door. "Who are you? How did you get in here?" she demanded and cursed the fact that he was between her and the phone. He closed the distance between them with just a step of his long legs and grabbed her by the wrist.  
"Oh, you called me here," he said grinning. She flinched away from his cool hands, but his grip was strong.  
"I called..?"  
"Well, you first called for my brother, but he’s too busy to think about the weather. But I would welcome a chance to make the heat more bearable for you," he answered with a smirk.  
She closed her eyes and shook her head. Brother? Weather? What the..?  
He chuckled, took a step back and bowed before her.  
"I am Loki of Asgard. I am the brother of mighty Thor, the God of Thunder. My days have been very boring and I have the habit of listening to your mortal calls for my brother’s aid. There is so much chance for mayhem. When you called for him, I couldn’t resist…"  
"Stop it right there, mate." During his little speech her fear had abated and instead she was getting furious. She tried to ignore just how attractive she found him and how he confused her. He cocked his head to the left, watching her with an amused glint in his deep green eyes.  
"I don’t care who you are or why you think you can spy on me, but I want you to leave right now!"  
Instead of answering he just took her hand again and pulled her toward himself. She stumbled against his chest and he caught her easily. His arms encircled her waist and she marveled at how cold his skin was through the fabric of his tunic. Catching herself before she would run her fingers over his chest, she instead hit him with a fist. For some reason his proximity calmed her, but she held on to her resistance.  
"Let me go, you have no right whatsoever to…"  
He shushed her by simply putting a finger to her lips. He seemed to have become impatient, his brows furrowed lightly. He leaned over her and she could feel his cold breath on her neck. His lips brushed over her earlobe.  
"You called me here and your loveliness had me heed that call. I am still willing to grant you relief, but only if you give up this childish behavior," he whispered into her ear, his voice like silk with a menacing undertone. Her heart was racing in her chest and she was very aware of his firm body pressing against her. She felt the need to move even closer to him and not just because the chill surrounding him felt very welcome in the heat of the room.  
He lifted her face up to his with one of his slender fingers and his eyes bored into hers.  
"So you are a Norse god?" she whispered, suddenly out of breath. He smiled and nodded.  
"And you are here to…?" She let her question linger in the air unfinished.  
"Oh, darling, don’t you remember what you prayed for on your bed?" he answered with a rumbling laugh. She blushed and averted her eyes, suddenly becoming aware that she was close to naked. He chuckled again and ran his hand over her bare arm. His fingers were just as cool as the rest of him, but not unpleasantly so. Far away from the marble-coldness that always amused her so about the vampire lovers in her romance novels, his touch was soft and somehow invigorating.  
Her eyes darted back to his face and she found him staring at her intently. “I will let you decide if you want me here or if you want to let this chance slip you past. Just one word and you’ll never see me again,” he proclaimed. His eyes where glittering, proud and haughty. Looking deep into her eyes his voice dropped lower as he continued: “Should you decide, however, that you want me to stay, you will find much more than relief from the heat with me.”  
Caught in his gaze she suddenly dreaded that he would do what she had asked him to do before: leave. She swallowed nervously and whispered: “Stay.”

He seemed to have waited for just this and swept her off her feet. She shrieked in surprise and could feel his answering laughter rumbling in his chest. With long strides he carried her to her bedroom and placed her on her bed. His gaze wandered over her form and she felt as if it was getting even hotter. She scooted further onto the bed and he followed her, resting his knees on the edge of her bed. Suddenly feeling bold she grabbed the hem of her camisole and pulled it over her head. Just when she was about to throw it to the floor he twisted the fabric around her wrists and held her arms pinned above her head. His lean body was between her legs now and his face close to hers.  
"I see you indeed decided to let me work my magic on you, darling," he purred and ran his nose along her temple. Her breath caught in her throat and a giddy feeling lurched through her belly. "You promised to be a God, how could I let that chance slip by?" She answered boldly. He chuckled and let the hand not holding her travel over her hips and thigh. Wherever he touched her he left a faint trace of cold air, chasing away the heat that made her sluggish. She arched her back towards him and his grin became wider. "Oh, so eager, little pet. Is the heat so unbearable?" She nodded, but her answer got lost in a gasp, when he kissed her neck. It felt as if the kiss sent a wave of energy through her whole body, taking away all that had weighted her down. A very different kind of heat started to build in her core. Still holding her hands above her head, his mouth moved to her shoulder and over her collarbone. She sighed and pressed herself closer to his body. His free hand roamed her body more adventurously now, caressing the skin of her thighs and sending shivers through her.  
"It is no wonder that the heat is so unbearable for you, you wear so much," he mused and let go of her hands. Both hands now free, he slipped his fingers into the elastic band of her knickers and slowly pushed them down, discarding them to the floor. She freed herself of her camisole and nearly shyly ran her hands over his shoulders. He smiled and leaned back, taking off his tunic. He smiled down at her and she let her gaze trail over his slender torso, taking in his pale skin. She licked her lips and grinned and he laughed out loud, before lowering himself down on her. He cupped her face with one hand and kissed her deeply. She gasped when skin touched skin and his tongue slipped into her opened mouth. At first he was very gentle, but when she eagerly met his tongue with hers, he moaned lightly and deepened the kiss even further. His hands moved into her hair and held her, while her hands caressed his back. He shifted his body so that one leather clad leg moved in between her legs and gently pressed against her crotch. She pushed her hips up against him and he grinned into her mouth.  
"I feel I need to administer some care to the part of you that suffers the greatest heat," he declared as he broke their kiss. She lifted one eyebrow and he winked at her. He gently nudged her head to the side and brushed the hair away from her neck. He first kissed her earlobe and then nibbled on it.  
"Hmm, warm, soft, but not the hottest part…" he observed and ran his tongue down her neck to where it met her shoulder. "My, your pulse is racing, my dear…" he murmured and left a trail of kisses down to her nipples. He ran his tongue first around the left, then the right and softly kneaded her breasts. "Ah, getting warmer," he said as she squirmed against him. He sucked one nipple into his mouth, while running his fingertips over the other. The combination of arousal and coldness stiffened her nipples to a point where it was almost painful – just the right amount of pleasure and agony. Still kneading her breasts he continued his trail down to her belly, making her giggle when he pushed his tongue inside her navel. His hands moved slowly over her side, down to her hips.  
"I think I found my destination," he mused as he slid down and used his grip on her hips to tilt them up towards him. She lifted her head and shoulders and propped herself up on her elbows, watching him. He softly blew over her skin and she shuddered, the cold air hitting her burning skin. Anticipation and nervousness swirled inside her and she took a deep breath. Before she could say or even think something he buried his face between her legs. His tongue flickered lightly over her labia and she let her head fall back, moaning loudly. His finger dug into the skin and his tongue traveled over her again and again. She clutched her bed sheet and hissed through her teeth. He chuckled and started sucking at her, intensifying his administrations as she became louder. When he licked over her clit, all strength left her arms and she fell back completely. His cool tongue kept teasing her and the chill coming off him fueled her hot wetness even more. His tongue found its way into her and she cried out. She felt her muscles clench and fire running through her. He lifted her hips some more and moaned into her, the vibrations driving her crazy. He now alternated between sucking on her clit and thrusting his tongue inside her and she felt the wave of her climax bursting over her. She screamed out his name and fisted her hand into his long hair. He kept licking and sucking until she slowly came down again.  
"It seems your heat needs other means to quench its fire," he reflected and pushed a long, slender finger into her. "Still so hot, still calling for relief." He crooked his finger and she gasped. He slipped back out and stood up, pushing his leather trousers down. She admired his naked form and felt the need to have him fill her again raising inside her. He knelt between her legs again and ran his thumb over her clit.  
"Please," she whispered and scooted down to meet him again. He laughed softly. "So eager, so feverish," he answered and eased the tip of his cock into her heat. She bucked her hips, but he pulled back, eliciting a disappointing moan from her. "Loki…," she pleaded and he pushed into her again, further. She spread her legs even wider and held her breath. Slowly, so very slowly, he moved into her and rested for a moment. She groaned with pleasure and clenched her muscles around his length. It was his turn to hiss. He bit his lips and slipped out again, leisurely. She seized his shoulders to draw him nearer and he bent down to kiss her. His pace was relaxed and unhurried, his cock sliding in and out of her, teasing her. She buried her hands in his hair, kissing him feverishly, communicating her need to him through their kiss. He oh so gently picked up speed, leaning over her and cooling her flushed body with his. She ran her nails over his back and he bucked into her. She grinned and dug her fingertips deeper into his flesh and he moaned into her mouth. He pumped into her, faster now and she felt another wave building up. He cupped her head with one large hand and moved faster, riding her earnestly now. She wrapped her legs around his hip and bit his shoulder, drawing another moan from him. His free hand found her clit and began rubbing it and she screamed his name again. He buried his face in her hair and thrust even harder. She felt herself spasm around him and another orgasm hit her, blazingly white behind her eyelids, sending wave after wave of thrill through her. He kept pumping into her and sent her over the edge again. As she arched into him, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her up and driving into her frantically. She clung to him and seconds later he shivered and came, still clutching her into him, breathing heavily.  
Softly he lowered her down again and rested beside her, kissing her softly.

"It seems, I found my adversary in your fire, darling," he drawled after a while. She snuggled up to him, cooling herself with his wintry limps.  
"But you are a god…" she said with a sly smile. "Aye, I won’t let it best me," he growled and reached for her again.


End file.
